Heaven or Hell
by Pace1818
Summary: Freshly out of high school, Scott McCall, gets his first major PA job. Not only is he the PA, he's also the PR. He doesn't learn his client's identity until he's taken to the castle of Villanova. He's to the run Prince Theo Raeken of Villanova's life.


Summary: Freshly out of high school, Scott McCall, gets his first major PA job. Not only is he the PA, he's also the PR. He doesn't learn his client's identity until he's taken to the castle of Villanova. He's to the run Prince Theo Raeken of Villanova's life.

A/N: My first take on sceo

* * *

 **Theo Raeken**

Scott's only eighteen years old and freshly out of high school when he gets his first major PA job. Not only is he the PA, but he's also the PR. He doesn't exactly learn his client's identity until the final interview when he's driven to the castle of Villanova.

 _Shit._

"Oh, fuck." Scott mumbled to himself, looking out of the car window, his nose practically plastered against it. The castle was a sight to behold, it could fit half of Villanova, and it lived up to its name. Casa de Lobos. Wolves roamed freely on the grounds. The driver brings him to the front entrance of the castle, if the Queen and King hired him, he'd be welcomed as an equal. That would be his entrance and his exit.

Luckily enough, or probably pissed someone off in his past life, he's the man they've looking for.

He's to run Prince Theo Raeken of Villanova's life.

He was so fucked.

...

It's two weeks later when Scott officially starts his job and he's a nervous wreck. The Queen and King didn't specify on the dress code, they just told him to dress nice and to look presentable. Whatever that meant. So, he decided on a pair of dark blue jeans, a blue long sleeved button up which was tucked in and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a nice black vest over it, and a pair of black boots. The Queen gave him a look of approval when he entered the castle.

The Queen takes him to his office, which could fit his entire apartment, his first office and he feels mighty proud of himself. Scott sets up his laptop on the desk and rearranges the desk to his liking. After that was done with he picked up the black book that was on the center of his desk, it practically was a rulebook of the things that Theo can and can't do. He wasn't surprised that he had a long list to follow; he's seen Theo all over the news. The bad boy Prince of Villanova was how the media nicknamed him.

He opened up the calendar app on his iPhone 6 and started to add the activities that Theo had to do. After that was done with he head off towards the kitchens to fetch Theo's breakfast. He started to get nervous again.

Scott retrieves Theo's platter and begins his trek to Theo's room. He takes a deep breath as he balances the platter on one hand; he used his unoccupied one to knock. To his surprise it opens creaking softly, he winced at the sound.

"Sire?" Scott called out as he slowly and quietly entered the bedroom.

It's pitch black, he was lucky enough that he didn't trip and fall; he placed the platter on a nearby table. He walked towards the window, which luckily he saw a crack of light peeking through the curtains. He opened the blinds to let some light in.

He let out a low whistle as he finally got a good look of Theo's bedroom. Scott was pretty sure that he could fit the second floor of his home back in Beacon Hills here; it was pretty impressive and shockingly pretty homey and inviting. He imagined that it would've looked like your typical pampered Prince's room, but it didn't. There's a large king bed in the middle of the room with a moving lump under the covers. Low groans and whines could be heard from under the covers, which to Scott's surprise sounded pretty adorable.

"…The fuck?" the moving lump whined out as he poked his head out of the covers and slowly sat up and he rubbed at his eyes and licked his lips in order to get the taste of sleep out of his mouth.

Theo Raeken looked like something out of a damn magazine, his blond hair sticking up in different directions, which made look adorable. There was no possibly way that this guy was real, no ordinary human being can look this well as they wake up.

 _Fuck._

He was hot. Why couldn't he have been ugly? It was no secret that Scott McCall was bisexual that was something that he was proud of. But at the moment it felt more like a damn curse.

"I'm Scott McCall, your new PA and PR your highness," Scott said politely.

"It's too bloody early for this "your highness" nonsense. Please call me Theo," replied the prince as he let out a yawn.

"Apologies sire," replied Scott then winced at the death glare that Theo threw at him.

"Alright first off," said Theo as he rolled out of bed and a ran a hand through his hair trying to flatten it down, it just made his hair look much worse and made him look even more adorable. "Do not, and I repeat DO NOT CALL ME sire or your highness or my prince. I get enough of that from the press and from people kissing my ass. I'm only eighteen years, do you know how annoying that is?"

Scott says nothing. He doesn't know nor will he ever know how annoying that is.

Theo walked over towards his platter of food and takes a slice of toast. "Also that schedule of yours? I have something much better planned for us," he said as he took a bite.

"Sire…" Scott started to say but caught himself as Theo threw another glare his way. "Theo, but your parents…there are required things that you need to do, and we have to go over the schedule."

"You're my personal assistant right?" Theo quipped out as he took another bite of his toast.

"Yeah–" Scott started to say but was interrupted by a triumphant Theo.

"Then I advise you to personally assist me to _my_ schedule," said Theo. "I really want to watch Jurassic World, I've seen the original trilogy and I'll be damned if I'd miss this one."

Scott opened his mouth to say something but Theo beat him to it.

"Look. I'll eat my breakfast then I'll get ready and we'll go watch Jurassic World, then after that we'll go over the schedule my parents gave you. Deal?" said Theo as he walked towards the taller male.

Scott wanted to cry. Theo was only three inches shorter than which was perfect; he also had pale skin the complete opposite of his, emerald green eyes and also was well built for someone his age. Theo wasn't as buff as him though. The taller male caved.

"Deal." He reluctantly agreed.

Theo broke into a huge smile. "Thank you," he yelled as he ran towards his bathroom.

Scott McCall was royally screwed. Not only was Theo attractive but he was adorable and shockingly nerdy, his blue Pikachu sleep pants gave that away along with his Nintendo 3DS which was on the nightstand beside his bed. He already felt that he was going to regret taking the job, not only was Theo attractive but he already had a girlfriend. Allison Argent.

 _ **Fuck.**_


End file.
